The Case of Class 81
by DarkNite88
Summary: As long as Junko AI is still alive, the High School Life of Mutual Killing will continue. Please welcome... Class 81.
1. Prologue (Part I)

**Prologue Part I:**

**(un)common events**

* * *

"A-argh…"

I slowly opened my eyes, waking to a pounding headache.

"Where am I?"

I could feel that I was lying down on something hard… I blindly groped around in an attempt to get my bearings. But… where in hell was my right arm?

Almost panicking, I turned around briskly, and my head retaliated immediately. I tried to block it out and looked around frantically for my right arm. I found it hanging off the edge of the table on which I was lying down. Great. It was dead.

Wait, what? I was lying down on a table?

I sat up and hopped down, careful to not anger the raging pain in my temple.

"That's kind of creepy," I said to no one in particular.

Looking around, I realized that I was in a kitchen, and a lavish one at that. It contained a huge fridge, huge walk-in pantry, deluxe cooking ware, double stove and oven, a few tables loaded with fresh fruit and vegetables and a beautiful, red, shining coffee machine. I almost squealed in excitement. My talent could definitely be catered for here!

******/-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-\**

**Report Card**

**Name: **_**?**_

**Gender: **_Female_

**Height: **_153 cm_ **| Weight: **_43 kg_

**Birthday : **_November 3_

**Blood type: **_B_

**Likes: **_Mechanical pencils_

**Hates: **_Chocolate, being bored_

**Title: **_**Super High School Level Barista**_

**About: **_She's a coffee enthusiast who likes nothing more that what she calls 'universal jobs' that keep her on her toes. Though she's terrible and serving coffee because she always manages to spill it somehow or other, she is great at making it, and whatever cafe she is employed in tends to attract customers. She has a surprisingly low taste to coffee itself, so she always takes lots of milk and sugar in hers. She also loves making patterns in the foam and has gotten quite good at it. _

**Appearance: **_She's quite short, with shoulder-length, slightly wavy dark brown hair and eyes of the same colour. She wears a black blouse with grey stripes and short sleeves, a red tartan skirt, stockings, dark purple boots and a black barista apron._

**\-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-/**

Some coffee would definitely wake me up… But as I approached the machine, I noticed a note which was stuck to it. Whoever had written it had terrible handwriting - it was almost indecipherable.

* * *

**Note: **

_Make your way to the gym by 7 am, you bastards! If you're not there, prepare to face my wrath!_

_See you soon! Upupu…_

* * *

"Things keep getting creepier by the minute," I sighed to myself. But, it might be better to do as this someone is asking… The clock read 6:30 AM, so I had some time. It also wouldn't hurt to explore some, and my headache was subsiding anyways.

I ran out of the kitchen and down the corridor. The classroom doors were all closed, and I judged it better not to look inside. Notices assured me I was in Hope's Peak.

Hope's Peak Academy… The most prestigious school in the world. And I was just lucky enough to get invited. I knew it - barista skills are never useless.

But, that aside… what was with these strange metal plates? They were fastened by huge, almost menacing screws. Also, the corridor was strangely dark. Was it… that they were covering up windows?

I followed along the corridor until I came to… what should have been the entry. Strangely though, there was a huge, round, steel bulkhead blocking the entrance. It had a whole bunch of gadgets fastened to it. It went without saying that it was locked. I decided not to touch it. Better safe than sorry.

Soon afterwards, I came across a door marked 'Gym', so I walked in. I still had at least fifteen minutes, but I decided it would be better to wait than to come in late.

"Huh. Seems like I'm the first o-!"

I was shoved roughly forwards. Stunned, I turned around to find a small, grinning girl looking at me.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to push that hard… Anyways, I don't know you, but you probably know me! I'm Momoka Yamauchi!"

******/-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-\**

**Report Card: **

**Name: **_**Momoka Yamauchi**_

**Gender: **_Female_

**Height: **_148 cm_**| Weight: **_37 kg_

**Birthday : **_January 5_

**Blood type: **_A_

**Likes: **_Anything round, the colour orange_

**Hates: **_People who give up easily_

**Title: **_**Super High School Level Basketball Player**_

**About: **_She's stunned crowds with her huge basketball talent, despite being so short, which is usually a downside to players of the sport. She believes that if you put your mind to anything, you can do it, and neither height nor weight should stop you._

**Appearance: **_A short and skinny girl who is always equipped with a ball of any kind. She wears a polo shirt with the number 10 on it, basketball shorts, white knee high socks and runners. Her hair is shoulder length, orange-ish pink, and always up in two high ponytail with a frog-shaped band. Her eyes are bright green and full of life. She's also completely flat-chested._

**\-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-/**

"You're the basketball star, aren't you?" Well, of course she was. There had even been a documentary on her. "But, I didn't really expect you to be _this_ sh-"

"Save it," she interrupted, turning away, hand held out to silence me, "I've heard it before. Yes, I may be short, but so what? It's not like I'm going to let my body restrict me in any way! But, if you're that upset with it, you can call me the Ultimate Goody-two-Shoes." She puffed out her cheeks. "That's what some people have been calling me."

"Ah-n-no!" I stammered. "If anything, I find it admirable! Anyways, I'm Sora Hayashi, SHSL barista."

******/-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-\**

**Report Card Update!**

**Name: **_**Sora Hayashi**_

**Title: **_**SHSL Barista**_

******\-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-/**

"So, what do you think's happening?"

"What do you mean?" she inquired.

"Well, the note telling us to meet here, and the strange metal plates everywhere." Had she really not seen them?

"No idea what you're talking about. I woke up here, so…" She shrugged. "But if that's what you say happened, I better stay here, huh?"

I nodded, and we sat in silence for a moment. "Anyways, how do you like your coffee?"

"I don't," she humphed. "But," she added with a little smile, "I wouldn't mind a hot chocolate… with lots of cream and foam, and melted marshmallows in it!"

/-*-*-*-*-\

_Momoka's coffee order:_

_Hot chocolate with extra foam and and melted marshmallows_

\-*-*-*-*-/

"Right…" Hot chocolates were one of the drinks I deemed 'boring' because they were too simple to prepare, but even making a boring drink for a girl such as Yamauchi would be an honour. Not to mention her pickiness…

My thoughts were interrupted by a loud bang as the gym doors closed.

"Hey, I heard the word coffee…" a relatively tall girl said, walking quickly over to me, "a cappuccino with five sugars, please. Oh, and the name's Natsuko Imai, SHSL tattoo artist," she added, extending a hand.

**/-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-\**

**Report Card: **

**Name: **_**Natsuko Imai**_

**Gender: **_Female_

**Height: **_165 cm_**| Weight: **_48 kg_

**Birthday: **_August 7_

**Blood type: **_O_

**Likes: **_Coffee, soccer_

**Hates: **_Working (academic)_

**Title: **_**Super High School Level Tattoo Artist**_

**About: **_A rising star in the tattoo industry who started off as a girl drawing cool patterns on other's hands in black pen. Even now, she will never do colorful tattoos. Most of her tattoo designs are patterns which have no special meaning but look hella cool._

**Appearance: **_She's tall and skinny, with an arabian appearance, black, wavy hair to her waist which is worn in a ponytail and almost black eyes. She wears a black hoodie with 'Dark Seas Division' written in yellow on the back in a fancy font, skinny jeans and black converse. _

/-*-*-*-*-\

_Natsuko's coffee order: _

_Cappuccino with extra foam and five sugars_

**\-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-/**

"Sure, got it," I said, shaking the hand. "And, I'm Sora Hayashi. I'm a barista, if you didn't realize already." I realized too late it might have sounded a little sarcastic.

"Mind if I draw on your arm?" she replied, and I nodded enthusiastically. Or should I have shaken my head? But obviously she understood what I meant, since she pulled out a black pen from her jumper pocket.

"I'm actually a great fan of yours," I admitted, though she wasn't listening. Yamauchi got up with a little sigh and dribbling down to the other end of the gymnasium, where she started shooting hoop after hoop after hoop, all from different distances, not missing once. It was then that I spotted someone on the rock climbing wall, way over on the far side of the gym. He must have been at least five meters high, and didn't seem to have a harness on.

"Oh-oh my god! He might fall!"

"Calm down, sweetie," Natusko Imai said, without looking up. He's Yuudai Kazuki. SHSL rock climber. No need to worry about him."

**/-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-\**

**Report Card: **

**Name: **_**Yuudai Kazuki**_

**Gender: **_Male_

**Height: **_170 cm_**| Weight: **_50 kg_

**Birthday: **_March 1_

**Blood type: **_O_

**Likes: **_altitude_

**Hates: **_loud people_

**Title: **_**Super High School Level Rock Climber**_

**About: **_Another high schooler who has wowed crowds with his unexpected performance at an international rock-climbing competition. He's pretty concerned about his privacy, so even his Wikipedia article is pretty short._

**Appearance: **_A tall, muscled boy who wears a tank top, shorts, and rock-climbing shoes. His skin has been tanned by the sun, his hair is short, spiky and of a silvery-white colour. His eyes are the same shade, giving him a vacant look._

**\-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-/**

"Okay," I said in a rush of air, calming myself down. "You sure have studied everyone here, haven't you?"

"Not really," she said, still concentrating on her art. "I just read the file that we were sent about the other students. Didn't you get it?"

"Well, yeah, but I only scanned through it once," I admitted guiltily. And after a bit more silence, "I'll have to get his coffee order later."

I sat there, not saying anything for about a minute as Imai continued to draw intricate swirling patterns on my arm. Then, the doors opened again and three people walked in.

"I'm telling ya, there was a HUGE oil leak! Now, how would you fix that?" a boy asked.

"I don't.. know, I'm sorry, I'm not a mechanic," the girl said nervously.

"Couldn't you invent something? Like, a better motorcycle?"

"Yeah! And I would love to test it out! Even if I crash and burn!" a second boy exclaimed.

"You guys, stop it, you're making me nervous… Oh, the pressure," the girl groaned, holding her head in her hands and scrunching her eyes shut.

"Hey, it's okay, sis…" the second boy said gently, putting an arm around her.

I gently nudged Imai to get her to stop drawing and went up to meet them.

"Hi-"

"Hey-lo!" the first boy exclaimed enthusiastically. "I'm Hikaru Nishimura! Ultimate Motorist, at your service!" He did a little bow.

**/-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-\**

**Report Card: **

**Name: **_**Hikaru Nishimura**_

**Gender: **_Male_

**Height: **_167 cm_**| Weight: **_48 kg_

**Blood type: **_B_

**Birthday: **_February 29 (leap year)_

**Likes: **_The wind, and SPEED!_

**Hates: **_Things which are S...L...O…W_

**Title: **_**Super High School Level Motorist**_

**About: **_A young, enthusiastic boy who illegally started driving at the age of 10. He and his father were stopped by the police, but due to his talent and an exceptional lawyer, he was allowed to keep driving. Now, he knows how to drive all sorts of vehicles, has competed in numerous races, and is practically an idol to little boys. His favourite vehicle is, of course, the motorcycle._

**Appearance: **_He looks like the normal guy, with short, messy red hair and calm, blue eyes. He wears what you would expect of a motorist: a helmet, black leather jacket, black shirt with a red dragon, dark jeans and black shoes._

**\-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-/**

I smiled. "Nice to meet you too! I'm Sora Hayashi, the SHSL Barista. So, how do you like your coffee?"

"Cool!" he exclaimed, "That's awesome. Oh, and I don't mind! Whatever coffee you feel like making will suit me. Well, as long as it's not sweet. I can drink tea and energy drinks if I want sweet stuff, 'kay?"

/-*-*-*-*-\

_Hikaru's coffee order: _

_Anything, as long as it isn't sweet. _

_So mochas and hot chocolates are out of the question._

\-*-*-*-*-/

**[A/N: From now on, Sora will no longer have to 'ask' people for their coffee orders -they will appear directly with their report card.]**

"Trying to impress the ladies, huh?" the other boy joked. "Heh. I'm Noburu Miyamoto. SHSL gamer, as I like to call myself, but really, my talent is all thanks to my sis… So, SHSL tester it is! But it doesn't sound that cool… Beta tester, perhaps?"

**/-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-\**

**Report Card: **

**Name: **_**Noburu Miyamoto**_

**Gender: **_Male_

**Height: **_166 cm_**| Weight: **_46 kg_

**Birthday: **_March 15_

**Blood type: **_AB_

**Likes: **_Computer Games_

**Hates: **_Piercings (they freak him out)_

**Title: **_**Super High School Level (Beta) Tester**_

**About: **_He's famous because he works with his sister. Due to their YouTube videos (which attracted attention from scientists/engineers worldwide) and also how efficient he is in his testing of new inventions before they are sold to the general public, he's somewhat of a lifesaver. Good thing he's a daredevil._

**Appearance: **_He looks like the normal teenager, with short, dark blue hair, blue eyes, and wears normal clothes - a white polo shirt with some sort of an emblem on it, black pants and green sneakers. He also has some surprisingly basic protection: a bicycle helmet, knee and elbow pads, and a shin guard._

/-*-*-*-*-\

_Noburu's coffee order:_

_A latte. Simple. _

_Or, any new coffee inventions as long as they don't contain poison in them._

**\-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-/**

Finally, it was the girl's turn. She was fidgeting nervously.

"Ahah, I'm not very good at introductions... I'm Tsubame Miyamoto. Inventor. Nice to meet you."

******/-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-\**

**Report Card: **

**Name: **_**Tsubame Miyamoto**_

**Gender: **_Female_

**Height: **_161 cm_**| Weight: **_44 kg_

**Birthday: **_March 15_

**Blood type: **_AB_

**Likes: **_Silence, solving riddles_

**Hates: **_Scary things _

_(which is why her brother keeps giving her heart attacks)_

**Title: **_**Super High School Level Inventor**_

**About: **_She's invented tons of new things, mainly aimed towards teens, and come up with a lot of improved designs for other things. She's also quite skilled with a computer and has little problem designing programs. Due to her YouTube videos, in collaboration with her brother she was 'discovered' by famous scientists and engineers, and has won many awards since. She's also appeared on some shows about inventions (AN: yes, these do exist, I've seen one!) _

**Appearance: **_She looks a lot like her brother: dark blue hair to her waist, blue eyes, same facial features. She wears a beige jacket over the top of a white polo shirt, a short, black pleated skirt, black stockings and school shoes._

/-*-*-*-*-\

_Tsubame's coffee order:_

_Hot chocolate, if that's okay._

**\-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-/**

"She's my sister," Noburu explained, though I already knew. "Since we share the same last name, just call me Noburu, and she'll be Miyamoto-san. That's how we always do it."

"Okay. Anyways, any of you have any clue on what's happening? I mean, you've seen the steel plates, haven't you? And that note... It's all really strange."

"No clue," Nishimura said. "I'm as perplexed as you."

"I'm kind of scared," Miyamoto admitted.

"Don't worry, Miyamoto-san," I attempted to comfort her. "I'm sure it'll be fine, we'll find out at se-"

"And one, two, three! Kyyaaa~ (^ʋ^)!" The doors opened with a bang and a girl irrupted into the room, effectively frightening the fragile Miyamoto. "Here comes... Cho!"

******/-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-\**

**Report Card:**

**Name:** _**Cho Yukimura**_

**Gender: **_**Female**_

**Height: **_160 cm _**| Weight: **_45 kg_

**Birthday: **_November 27_

**Blood type: **_B_

**Likes: **_J-Pop_

**Hates: **_Balloons_

**Title: **_**Super High School Level anime addict**_

**About: **_She's always loved anime, since she first saw her first glimpse of one at age 3. Ever since, she has been (constantly) watching shows, and is very knowledgeable about many of them. She can be a little airheaded when it comes to real life, but will never forget a single detail about anime._

**Appearance: **_Her orange hair is cut in a short bob, and her eyes are a bright purple. She wears a red blazer, white blouse with a black ribbon, black thigh-highs and black school shoes. It seems like a normal school uniform, but upon further inspection, it's actually _Toradora! _cosplay - one of her favourite anime, and that's saying a lot._

/-*-*-*-*-\

_Cho's coffee order:_

_A mocha. With lots of sugar and foam! Gotta keep energized!_

_(And crazy)_

**\-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-/**

"I am very pleased to make your acquaintance! Please call me Cho, or Cho-chan!" she said with a salute and a grin, before quieting down a little. "Oh! I know you! You're that barista, aren't you? My brother is a big fan of yours! Sora... Sora whatwasit?"

"Sora Hayashi."

"Oh, that's right! I knew that it was something like that... Anyways... So, what's up with this? Where's this mysterious person?"

"Uh, that's what we're trying to figure out here," Imai said quietly, suddenly beside me. I jumped, not having realized. She only smiled, amused.

"Hm..." Yukimura, I mean, Cho, mused, stroking her chin, eyes narrow. "I wonder... In any case, it's practically 6:50. We'll know everything in about 10 minutes."

A moment later…

"Yo, guys!" a tall, handsome teenage boy said, walking with swagger into the gym. However, it looked forced, and he somehow reminded me of a _certain Canadian Pop Star…_

"And you are…?" I asked, trying not to sound as annoyed as I really was.

"Oh god," he gasped, "you don't know me? I didn't think such people existed! I'm the famous garage band leader, Ryo Hamasaki!"

******/-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-\**

**Report Card: **

**Name: **_**Ryo Hamasaki**_

**Gender: **_Male_

**Height: **_180 cm _**| Weight: **_65 kg_

**Birthday: **_July 30_

**Blood type: **_A_

**Likes: **_Singing, the smell of rubber_

**Hates: **_Not being in the spotlight_

**Title: **_**Super High School Level Garage Band Leader**_

**About: **_Like many high school kids like to do, he took initiative to start up a garage band. This was meant to be a simple experiment at first, but he has a talent for making music. After becoming famous thanks to internet videos (once again reminiscent of a _certain singer_), he gained international recognition but, more importantly, LOTS and LOTS of girl fans._

**Appearance: **_His hair, cut long, shaggy and complete with a side fringe, is bleached. He wears what you would think, keeping in mind his title - a tight shirt with skulls and some illegible writing on it, a leather jacket, baggy pants and what can only be referred to as 'designer sneakers'. He also has a silver chain around his neck._

/-*-*-*-*-\

_Ryo's coffee order:_

_Macchiato in a small glass_

**\-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-/**

"I'm Sora, barista…" I trailed off, since he had walked away, not even bothering to hear me out. Sighing, I returned to Imai, who used the opportunity to continue drawing on my arm. She was relentless.

The flow of people was starting to increase, and more and more people were coming in within mere minutes of each other.

"I believe this is the gym!

My, this place is rather grim!

What is this strange predicament?

It is some sort of strange stunt?"

"Well, I guess we don't have to ask him about anything..." I said, somewhat sarcastically. He certainly was strange, walking in affirming our situation without cause, and in rhymes, no less!

"He must be the poet," Momoka said, joining us from her endeavours at the other side of the gym. "I've read about him. He hates talking in prose."

******/-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-\**

**Report Card: **

**Name: **_**Katsu Akiyama**_

**Gender: **_Male_

**Height: **_170 cm _**| Weight: **_60 kg_

**Birthday: **_March 3_

**Blood type: **_O_

**Likes: **_Poems, poems, poems_

**Hates: **_Boring prose and sloppy writing_

**Title: **_**Super High School Level Poet**_

**About: **_As a young boy, he was quickly noticed by teachers due to his formidable writing skills. At the time, he wrote in prose, but his phrases were so poetic, that they suggested he try out poetry. He took the advice and loved it so much that he tries to make everything a poem, and prefers verses to prose._

**Appearance: **_An average height boy with black hair, neatly combed. He's dressed relatively formally - a long-sleeved white blouse with a brown emblem on the breast pocket, dark brown pants and brown lace-up shoes. _

/-*-*-*-*-\

_Katsu's coffee order:_

_Tea, please._

**\-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-/**

"Better to go introduce ourselves," I told the others, so we walked up to him, introducing ourselves, and then they headed off to introduce themselves to the others. Well, except Kazuki. He had disappeared somewhere. Introductions were starting to become a chore. Saying your name over and over and over again...

"I hope there aren't too many more people," I sighed once the others returned.

"Oh, well, there are sixteen students in total, so, there's still going to be about another seven, I think."

"Great. But, where are they? It's almost time. I'm just filled with dread what would happen if they come late, based on that note," I shuddered.

A sort of grim silence set over us. Yamauchi sighed and went back to her (pointless) practice, Kazuki was still missing, Imai's body art was taking up more and more of my arm (and she was still going), when the doors opened a tiny bit and a girl nervously slipped through them. She was holding some sort of a black instrument case, and her left arm was in a bright pink cast, which was completely bare of signatures and 'get well' messages. There was only a big treble clef drawn on it. Once again, I decided to greet the newcomer, and I was energetically accompanied by Cho.

"Hi! I'm Sora Hayashi, SHSL barista, this is -" I clamped my hand over Cho's mouth, since the girl looked kind of scared, "Cho Yukimura, SHSL anime addict. And you-?" I was hit by a wave of recognition. "Oh! You're-"

"Umeko Suzuki," she completed for me, quietly and a little coldly.

******/-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-\**

**Report Card: **

**Name: **_**Umeko Suzuki**_

**Gender: **_Female_

**Height: **_150 cm _**| Weight: **_41 kg_

**Birthday: **_December 16_

**Blood type: **_B_

**Likes: **_Cooking_

**Hates: **_Boys_

**Title: **_**Super High School Level Violin Prodigy**_

**About: **_Perhaps the reason she has become such a sensation is because not only does her immense talent seem to stem from nowhere, but also she is able to produce a breathtaking sound on such a small violin - due to her small stature and short fingers, she's still on a half size._

_Violin performances have the power of pulling her from her shy shell, but she's come to hate the instrument due to the fact that because of it, her whole life has been planned out for her, and also she's been distanced from all people her age._

**Appearance: **_A small and not very developed girl with wavy, dark purple hair to her chest, which she will sometimes put in a braid. Her eyes are big and dark gray, her face small. She wears a dark gray, sleeveless V-neck dress with a gathered waist and a skirt which flares out a little over a light gray blouse, and has similarly coloured knee highs which end 3 cm lower than the hem of her skirt. She also wears bright red mary janes with gold buckles and no heels._

/-*-*-*-*-\

_Umeko's coffee order:_

_Hot chocolate_

**\-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-/**

"Wow," I breathed, "it's really an honour to meet-" Once again, I was forced to stop, seeing the pained and nostalgic expression on her face.

"Please leave," she asked quietly, and it would be wrong to go against her wishes. Feeling a little dejected all of a sudden, I stood by the door with Cho. The gym started to fill with chatter as the others socialized.

The moment the clock handle hit vertical, and it was exactly 7 o'clock, a tall girl entered with a quick stride and said with a LOUD voice:

"ALRIGHT!"

Everyone shut up immediately and instinctively turned towards her authoritative voice. Cho and I backed away a little.

"I demand to know who is calling me! I am on time!" Looking for whoever was closest to her, she grabbed poor Cho by the collar. "Who is it that desires my presence?"

"Hey," Cho whined, "you're damaging my cosplay!" I almost facepalmed - she had her priorities completely wrong. "And," she added, attempting to smooth out invisible wrinkles, "like I know! I'm in the same position as you! Heck, we all are."

Obviously satisfied but at the same time unsatisfied with her answer, the girl let Cho go, angrily crossing her arms. There was no mistaking who she was.

******/-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-\**

**Report Card**

**Name: **_**Shun Tsudaka**_

**Gender: **_Female_

**Height: **_173 cm_ **| Weight: **_54 kg_

**Birthday : **_November 23_

**Blood type: **_A_

**Likes: **_Personalized stationery_

**Hates: **_Stupid people (i.e. everyone)_

**Title: **_**Super High School Level Valedictorian**_

**About: **_Due to her quasi-photographic memory and high IQ, Shun's learning abilities have exceeded the norm. She's good in almost everything, including physical activity, and has made money from appearing on certain teenage shows and doing homework for other students in her old school (since she doesn't have the patience to teach them). She has low tolerance to others and is very mean, demeaning, and sarcastic._

**Appearance: **_She looks like a relatively girl – tall, skinny, with dark green hair and piercing, perfect purple eyes. She seems to like the beige colour scheme - she wears a beige blouse and knee highs, brown skirt and brown school shoes. Contrary to what people may think (due to her title), she has neither glasses nor braces. In fact, she is very pretty, with a charming and very deceiving smile._

/-*-*-*-*-\

_Shun's coffee order:_

_Double shot espresso_

**\-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-/**

"Everyone's late," she grumbled loudly, sounding like an unhappy teacher.

"That's not true," I started, but was immediately cut off.

"What did you say? Did such a stupid person just say I'M WRONG?" This time, it was me being grabbed by the collar. I really wanted to spit in her face, but decided that it would be better to retreat for now. Plus, my feet weren't touching the ground anymore and I felt like I was suffocating.

"N-nothing." She put me back down and I took a deep breath of air.

"That hurt," I grumbled, even though that wasn't entirely true. And, at exactly the right timing somehow…

"Oh, sweet-pumpkins, I've got the mother of all headaches… Sweetie, get me a glass of water," she moaned, but to the wrong person. With a glare, Imai walked away from the newcomer.

******/-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-\**

**Report Card**

**Name: **_**Miki Oshiro**_

**Gender: **_Female_

**Height: **_165 cm_ **| Weight: **_46 kg_

**Birthday : **_May 22_

**Blood type: **_O_

**Likes: **_Praise_

**Hates: **_Photoshop (because it 'steals her job')_

**Title: **_**Super High School Level Make-up Artist**_

**About: **_Despite now being extremely popular and the center of every group, never taking a step away from the spotlight, it wasn't always that way. Once upon a time, she was a social outcast. When all her friends were out with others, she picked up her mother's make-up kit and experimented with it. After some pictures she took of herself, she found herself loaded with orders from movie producers to work on the sets._

**Appearance: **_She's average height, and pretty in every way. Her hip-length, golden hair is highly enviable, and her big emerald eyes, in exactly the right place on her doll-like face, complement it beautifully. She wears a very short and fluffy, almost tutu-like, black skirt over very tight leggings which have the 'universe' pattern; a loose, thin, knit brown jumper with huge holes and what seems to be big pink flowers over a bright pink singlet and black, lace-up ankle boots. _

/-*-*-*-*-\

_Miki's coffee order:_

_Soy latte, hon._

**\-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-/**

"Better not introduce ourselves," I mumbled to Cho, but she shook her head and headed over to the girl anyways. I dutifully followed. Without realizing it, I had taken an immense liking towards Cho. She seemed to bring in sunshine. Heck no, she was made of sunshine.

"Hi! I'm Cho Yukimura! I'm-"

"Yeah, yeah, hon, I've heard it before, now get me a glass of water, please?"

Cho was completely unfazed by Oshiro's interruption. "There's no water here, and I don't know where the kitchen is, if there is one at all… Sorry," she said with a smile. I made sure not to mention that I had woken up in that very room.

"There is a kitchen, I found it," a male voice proudly announced. I turned to see a smiling boy with a soccer ball.

******/-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-\**

**Report Card:**

**Name: **_**Shou Tsuniko**_

**Gender:** _Male_

**Height: **_169 cm _**| Weight: **_55 kg_

**Birthday: **_February 18_

**Blood type: **_A_

**Likes: **_running, moving..._

**Hates: **_Miso soup, mochi_

**Title: **_**Super High School Level Soccer Star**_

**About: **_Following in the footsteps of his idol, Lionel Messi, he started playing professionally at the age of 11. As a result, he went down in soccer history as one of the youngest players, and has also had numerous chances to meet famous soccer players from around the world, including Lionel Messi. Not to mention, this also served as a girl attractor. _

**Appearance: **_He wears Messi's jersey (a store bought one), red soccer shorts, dark blue knee socks over shin guards and white Puma soccer shoes. He's never seen without his ball. His hair is a light pink colour, his eyes pinkish-red. _

_/-*-*-*-*-\_

_Shou's coffee order:_

_An espresso, thanks._

**\-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-/**

"I was dribbling my ball down the corridor and then I kicked it a little too hard, I guess," he explained, scratching the back of his head before proceeding to bounce his ball from knee to knee. "It's pretty cool, actually. I've got a pretty good sense of direction, so I could take you, if you like."

"Ah, no. I'm not walking," Oshiro said, and, almost to emphasize her point, she promptly sat down on one of the nearby bleachers.

"Eh, whatever floats her boat, I guess," Tsuniko shrugged. "Anyways, I saw a coffee machine, thought you'd be happy about that, Hayashi-san."

"Ooh!" I exclaimed, genuinely happy, "you're the second person who knows me! Haha, I guess I'm only famous amongst adults… And I woke up in the kitchen, so I already know about it, but thanks. Speaking of which, got any idea what's going on?"

"Nope," he stated matter-of-factly. "I'm guessing whoever summoned us here hasn't arrived yet? I mean, I am a little late."

"No, they haven't. Anyways - ah!"

Shou had accidentally sent the ball flying straight towards Tsudaka. It missed her ear by centimetres. As expected, she marched up to Tsuniko.

"Hey, what are you thinking?!" This time, however, she didn't grab him by the collar, since they were practically the same size.

"Heh, sorry, Shun-chan!"

"Wha-? Don't call me Shun-chan!" she said through gritted teeth.

"Tsudaka-chan, then?"

"More like Tsudaka-sama! You've got to treat me with some respect, okay? Or at least Tsudaka-san!"

"Hey," Tsuniko replied, amused, "I just realized that our names are super similar. Shun, Shou. Tsudaka, Tsuniko. Coincidence? I think not."

"Okay," the tall girl said, "you're crazy." And she walked off, displeased. The soccer player gave a little salute and chased after her. Or maybe he was going to get his ball?

"Great, we've got our first lover-boy," Imai affirmed with a sigh, once again somehow beside me.

"Gah! Will you _stop_ that? Please, Imai-san!"

Imai simply laughed and put both hands on my cheeks, pressing them together so I was doing a fish-face. "Oh, you're such a cutie-wootie."

"Stop it… Mnmn..."

Imai completely ignored me but after a moment she got bored and moved on to Cho, who gladly accepted the treatment. Imai repeatedly mentioned Cho's cuteness, to me, which I grudgingly acknowledged.

"Where are the others?" Tsudaka complained loudly, glaring at her watch. "They're late. I can't stand late people. You," she said, pointing at me and I silently wondered why she was picking on me, "go see if you can find anyone. Go, as quickly as possible, don't dillydally!"

"Yes mom," I said, but not loud enough for her to hear. I had to admit, I was also getting a little impatient as to figure out what the hell was going on.

|-:-:-:-:-|

I dashed around the corridors, entering every room I could, until finally I found a room in which I could see a sleeping figure. It was a girl, and thank goodness. It would be extremely awkward waking up a boy.

"H-hey," I said, nervously prodding her, "wake up." She didn't wake up however, so I started shaking her. After a moment, she sleepily opened her eyes and yawned.

"O..oh! Sorry!"  
"Nah, that's fine…" I stood by as I waited for her to properly wake up, fix her hair and smooth out her clothes. Soon, she turned back to me with small smile.

"Eheh… well, I guess I better introduce myself. I'm Masuya Fukui, and really, I'm here thanks to pure luck…"

******/-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-\**

**Report Card:**

**Name: **_**Masuya Fukui**_

**Gender: **_Female_

**Height: **_164 cm_ **| Weight: **_46 kg_

**Birthday: **_May 13_

**Blood type: **_O_

**Likes: **_Cats, Greek food_

**Hates: **_Tennis_

**Title: **_**Super High School Level Good Luck**_

**About: **_A normal high school girl who ended up at Hope's Peak Academy thanks to the annual lottery. She's a little better than the average girl, though - she gets mostly good grades, and is quite decent physically. She plays volleyball, which she loves, and is very good at it. She is the captain of her team, and they have made it to the regionals a number of times. She also plays the flute._

**Appearance: **_She has straight black hair to just above her waist which is often worn in a high ponytail, held by a red scrunchie. She has green-blue eyes and some freckles around her nose. Her physique is slim and fit. She wears a white shirt with leopard-print ¾ sleeves under a cardigan with a similar pattern, black tracksuit pants, white ankle socks, and black and green sneakers. She also has a silver bracelet on her right arm._

/-*-*-*-*-\

_Masuya's coffee order:_

_A cappuccino_

**\-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-/**

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Sora Hayashi, SHSL Barista."

"Oh yeah," she said, nodding a little, "I read about you. You're so cool!"

I could feel myself blushing. "Um.. thanks." But it sounded like a question.

"So, um, what's…?"

"I wish I knew myself. We were supposed to gather at the gym at 7 o'clock. Accidentally, I glanced at the clock which read 7:12. Fukui followed my glance.

"Oh dear! Better go then, huh? Do you know the way?"

"Yeah, I just came from there."

We walked back with a little small talk. When we entered the gym, Masuya went to meet the others, apologizing repeatedly for not waking up on time, and I saw the last, the sixteenth student.

******/-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-\**

**Report Card**

**Name: **_**Taiki Sato**_

**Height:** _157 cm_** | Weight: **_55 kg_

**Birthday: **_September 24_

**Blood type: **_O_

**Likes: **_The smell of books and rubber_

**Hates: **_cars, P.E. _

**Title: **_**Super High School Level Bookworm**_

**About:** _A boy who prefers books to real people. Because he is always so caught up in the world of fiction and literature, he often forgets about the real world alltogether. He also tends to push everyone away. Books are good enough_

**Appearance: **_A relatively short boy with washed-out burgundy hair, black eyes and glasses. He wears a dark green jumper over a black long-sleeve tee, army pants and slip-on black ankle boots (the ones worn by boys). He is constantly holding a book of some sort._

/-*-*-*-*-\

_Taiki's coffee order:_

…

**\-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-/**

It was at that moment that a strange, almost chilling voice rang out.

"Mic test, mic test! Is this thing on?"

There was a loud, high pitched note as the microphone (or whatever) was adjusted, and we all simultaneously clamped our hands over our ears. After a moment, it stopped.

"Well, I see you're all here! You all got to know each other, yeah? Time to get this party started! Upupupu… Geeahahahaha!"

* * *

_Survivors: __**16**_

* * *

**A/N: Well, that's the introductions over and done with! Sorry about this, I'm not really happy with this chapter and the sheer amount of lines I put in. I hope you like the idea of the Report Cards! I based it off SDR2, if you didn't notice, hehe... **

**Anyways, I'm sure you all know who is going to make their appearance next... Please review! I love reviews!**


	2. Prologue (Part II)

**Prologue Part II**

**(un)common events**

* * *

_**Location: Gymnasium | Time: 7:12 AM**_

* * *

"Huh? What was that?" Fukui asked.

"I heard it too…" Tsuniko added.

Kazuki reappeared from… well, wherever he was earlier. "I think we all heard it. It must be the person who called us here."

"Finally, they're here," Tsudaka grumbled.

"But, it sounds like Doraemon's voice," Cho pondered before shrugging, then lighting up and exclaiming: "Wait, I know! Maybe as Hope's Peak students, we got the privilege of meeting the renowned Doraemon's voice actress, Nobuyo Ooyama[1]!"

Noburu groaned. "Why do you even know that?"

"I'm not Doraemon!" came the voice again. This time, they sounded upset. "I'm Monokuma. M-O-N-O-K-U-M-A! I'm your headmaster! Stand! bow! Gooooood morning bastards!"

"Even I'm not going to do that…" Momoka commented quietly.

At that moment, a fat teddybear lept onto stage. His appearance was quite frightful - half white, half black, with one red, jagged eye and half of an evil grin.

"Eh?! It's a... teddy bear?" I asked in disbelief. It was safe to assume that I was talking for everyone.

"What part of 'I'm your headmaster' do you not understand?" he asked angrily. "Gosh, you are stupid." I didn't even manage to glare at him. I was in too much shock.

"T-the toy just talked!" Umeko exlcaimed in disbelief.

"And moved!" Nishimura added, scared.

"I told you, I'm not a stuffed toy! I'm not a teddy bear! I'm your headmaster!"

"H-h-he did it ag-g-gain!" Tsubame stuttered fearfully, looking to her brother for comfort. He was as scared as her, but still enveloped his twin in a hug.

"Will you get on with it?" Tsudaka interrupted loudly. "I'm tired of waiting. Tell us why the fuck we're here and what the fuck is happening!"

"Don't get your knickers in a twist, miss know-it-all. I was just about to get to that.

Welcome to your new school lives! Yes yes, we all know we're in Hope's Peak, but this is a different Hope's Peak!"

He paused but resumed before any of us could say anything. "Now now, I'm getting ahead of myself. Let me start with the traditional opening ceremony.

"You have all been accepted into this school because of the overflowing talent you have, each in your respective areas. Furthermore, you guys have started to be known as _the beacons of hope_. The genius children who will lead the world and lead it well. You follow, right?

Now, in order to guard that hope, you will lead a communal lifestyle within these walls from now on until the end of your days!"

Did I hear that right? Live here… forever?

"This is a joke, right?" Noburu asked with a smile.

"I never joke!" Monokuma said with utmost seriousness. "I'm being perfectly truthful. When I was living in the zoo, I was the most truthful and rule-abiding bear there was! Remind me to tell you about my life story later, okay you bastards?"

"What do you want?" Imai interrupted angrily.

"Oh, is Natsuko-chan getting angry at me now? Oh, I'm so scared!" the bear, I mean, Monokuma, breathed heavily, sweating.

"Don't call me 'chan'," Imai growled, "or I'll pop your head right off your shoulders. I hate being called 'chan'."

"Got it, Imai-chan!"

Imai's face darkened and she took a step towards Monokuma

"Violence against the headmaster is prohibited!" he said squeakily. "I'm telling the truth - don't try that theory out. I may just have to summon the Spears of Gungnir[2] _again,_ and I don't really want to do that, okay?

"As I was saying, before you interrupted me, you are to live your whole life inside this school. You are not allowed outside and must break all connections to the outside world! I mean, who cares about this rotten world we live in?"

"It's not that!" Oshiro said. "It's the people! Doing stuff with your friends! Living a normal life!"

"Whatever. But, if you want to get out so badly, there is a way… It's a special rule, called "graduation". I'm sure you all want to hear about it, so let me explain in detail:

As students of this Academy, you are obligated to live your communal lifestyle in an orderly fashion. But if someone breaks these rules, they alone will be able to leave this place. By 'breaking the rules', what I mean is...

**You just have to kill someone!**"

We stood in shocked silence. Kill… Someone…? No, it couldn't be…

"The fuck? Kill someone?" Saito asked in disbelief. He was one of the few who hadn't said a word the whole time, but now he had piped up, he sounded really angry.

"Oh, like Mirai Nikki?" Cho said, holding her finger up as if she had just understood something (lightbulb moment), and the others practically groaned. "Gore is yuck, so can we not?!" she added in disgust, sticking her tongue out. Thank god she had said that last bit, or we might have gotten the wrong impression…

"And not like we would kill anyways!" Fukui added determinately.

"Well, I'm no God of Time and Space, but it would be an interesting title…" Monobear pondered, obviously pleased. "But back to the topic, I will tell you bastards more when the time comes. You know, it's a pity, you bastards aren't any different. You aren't the first to think I'm lying."

"Not the first? What do you mean?" I asked.

"That's another conversation for another day," he said, waving his paw. "Anyways, to finish off, I have a present for you. It's called an Electronic Student ID Card. Cool, isn't it? It has a few functions, such as unlocking your room, providing the school rules, and there will be more… Make sure you have the right one - your real name will be displayed on the home screen - and don't lose it, okay?"

And with that he disappeared.

"The fuck?!" Saito said again, then shook his head. "Now you guys know why I prefer books." He opened up his book and left the room, not even bothering to find his ID card.

The air was heavy, the room grim. It was like the weight of disbelief, shock and despair were weighing us down so that we couldn't move.

After a moment, Cho said: "Feh. As if he thinks we would just turn on each other for no reason! I trust everyone!"

Her bright words to little to lift the mood but everyone seemed... soothed, in a sense. We all busied ourselves with searching for our corresponding ID cards. Fukui volunteered to bring Saito his, but Yamauchi decided to do it instead, claiming that _she_ was the goody-two-shoes, and that she wanted a run anyways. The little girl ran out of the room at full speed.

One by one, the others left the room. It was dark, since there was no natural sunlight, and the artificial light was white and cold. Shivering, I also took my leave.

This was not how I had planned to start my year.

* * *

[1] She was the voice of Doraemon for about 25 and also the voice of Monokuma in the games

[2] Spears which killed Mukuro Ikusaba in the first game.

**A/N: Heya guys! I proudly bring you with another update!**

**Actually, I'm not proud. I thought this was a pretty terrible chapter, not to mention it was very, very short. Barely more than 2 pages in a word document. It's just that writing it was boring. I need the murders! They'll be the fun parts. You may have also noticed that I took some of Monokuma's dialogue from the game (english translation of course)  
I'm very sorry for this bad update! I swear it will get better!**

**Until next time,**

**- DarkNite88 **


End file.
